The Unexpected Bump
by Voldemort4ever
Summary: Harry and Ginny are in love and are trying to get through the ups and downs of having a relationship when some unexpected things happen.
1. Chapter 1

On a late November night Ginny walked down to the common room, in a white nightgown. She walked in and saw that it was empty except for Harry, in his red and gold plaid pajamas. He was sitting on the couch, his hair was scruffy and all over the place. Harry looked up and smiled when he saw Ginny. Harry put a photograph in his pocket hiding it from Ginny. "Hi Ginny, I thought you went to bed." He said

"No I had to talk to one of our professors. Why are you still up?" She replied shyly, noticing her state of dress.

"I couldn't sleep, too much on my mind" Harry answered, "want to sit?"

She nodded, and sat down next to him. Grabbing a pillow and pulling it towards her body, "Anything you want to talk about?"

Harry half-smiled then looked at the common room fire. "Not really just thinking about Sirius"

She nodded, and studied his face for a moment. Before looking elsewhere, unsure why to say. Harry started looking at his hand as he read the words 'I must not tell lies' written on his hand. When he realized what he was doing he quickly covered his hand.

She had caught a glance at his hand, "Harry, what was that?"

"Nothing." Harry replied quickly.

"Harry, let me see." She pleaded.

"Ok" Harry put his hand in Ginny's, "it's nothing really, just from detention with Umbridge."

She gasped, "Harry? You need to report this! She isn't allowed to do that." She said worried.

"No Ginny, that's just what she wants." Harry said with a harsh tone.

She winced, dropping his hand from her grasp, "I was just worried Harry."

"I know, I'm sorry." Harry whispered.

She nodded, before standing up. "I'm going to go to bed." She hated getting yelled at, even if he was mad at her.

"Ginny wait do go, please don't go. I promise I won't yell at you again, please." Harry begged her.

She looked at him sadly, before nodding. She sat back down next to him, "Are you okay Harry?" She said looking up towards him.

Harry looked into Ginny's eyes thinking about if he should lie. Then he realized he couldn't lie to her. "No, I'm not."

She smiled softly, trying to show that she cared. She wrapped her arms around his torso, and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Gin I needed that." Harry looked at her not knowing if he should explain why he isn't ok or if he should change the subject. Harry and Ginny sat in silence for the next five minutes.

"I'm always here, okay?" She said, knowing he might not always want to talk to her. But she needed him to know that she always had his back.

"Thanks. Can I talk to you about something?" Harry asked.

"If you want to." She leaned against the wall, looking towards his figure.

"You know how I've been having those nightmares?"

She nodded, unsure where he was taking this.

"Well I keep having them, and it scares me. I don't know what to do, and I really don't want to talk to Hermione and Ron about this because they think I'm not having them anymore." Harry blurted out.

Her eyes softened, "You should talk to Dumbledore Harry. He'll know what to do, but thank you for telling me." She moved closer to him and took his hand, giving it a small squeeze.

"This might sound crazy but I'm scared to talk to him. He has been ignoring me all year, and I feel so alone."

"You should tell Professor McGonagall then, she'd want to know."

"You're right. I'm going to bed, goodnight Ginny." Harry said then gave her a hug.

She hugged him back, and watched as he climbed the stairs. She sat there thinking for a moment.

The next day Harry woke up extra early so he could go talk to Professor McGonagall. Just as he was walking out of the common room he thought of Ginny. 'Well this was her idea... I guess I'll wait for her' he thought and plopped himself on the sofa next to the fire. Ginny, however, was already awake, and down in the Great Hall eating breakfast by herself.

Harry waited another hour before giving up on Ginny and went down to breakfast where he saw Ginny who was just leaving. "Ginny! I've been waiting in the common room for you."

"For what? I always come down here early for breakfast." She stopped walking and walked with Harry to a table he was going to eat at.

"Well I thought since it was your idea you might want to come with me when I talk to you-know-who about you-know-what." Harry whispered so that no one around them could hear.

She nodded, "If you want me to I can. Do you want to eat breakfast first, or go to her office and then come back and eat?"

"I think I should eat first." Harry said as he smiled at Ginny. "Thanks Ginny you're the best!" Harry said as he took a bite of egg

"You're welcome, Harry." She watched as he ate, not really seeing. She was deep in thought, and blanked out for a minute.

As Harry took the last bite of his breakfast he said "Are you ready Ginny?"

"Yes." She stood and took his hand waiting for him to lead her away.

Harry got up and led Ginny to Professor McGonagall's office. When Harry and Ginny got to her office they noticed she wasn't there. Just as they were walking out a cat walked by them. "Professor McGonagall can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked. Harry explained to McGonagall about his nightmares, and how he really didn't want to tell Dumbledore about them if possible. When Harry was done talking McGonagall told Harry that the best she could do was let him talk to Sirius, if Harry didn't want Dumbledore involved. He happily agreed to talk to Sirius, and maybe Sirius could put the pieces together and figure out why Harry is having the nightmares. Ginny stayed quiet the whole time, and when they left her office she stayed silent again. She was digesting what she had just heard. She looked over at Harry, who too was in a silent mode. She looked back at the floor as she walked.

Harry was also looking at the floor when he suddenly perked up. "Ginny I want to thank you for coming with me, it means a lot." Harry said as he gave her a side hug.

She smiled, and returned the side hug. "It's no problem, I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me about this." She smiled up towards him.

"Ginny can I bring you somewhere? I just found it and I thought it would be nice if I brought you there." Harry asked Ginny thinking about the Room of Requirement he had found the week before.

"Sure, but for not very long." She said checking her watch, realizing that there was only an hour before classes started for the day.

Harry walked her up to the entrance of the room of requirement. "Here we are" he said as they looked at a blank wall. "Think of anything you need"

She gave him a look of disbelief, before thinking of a lounge, a room to just sit and talk. She opened her eyes, and looked over at Harry, "Why am I staring at a wall?"

"It's not a wall." Harry said, "It's the room of requirement. Have you ever heard of it?" He asked as a black door showed up on the wall that was blank.

She laughed, "No I haven't heard about it, and how have you?" She asked, pulling on the knob of the door.

"I didn't until I found this place come in and I'll tell you more about it." He said as they walked inside the room. It had a fireplace on the right, and a navy blue sofa across from it. There was also a large bookshelf, and a trunk filled with lots of food. "It looks a lot different from the last time I was here" Harry added.

"Well every person is different right? So everything will be slightly different even if we all wished for the same thing." She replied, entering the room and sitting on the navy blue sofa.

"Exactly!" Harry said "So basically this room will transform into anything you need it to be. For example the last time I was here it was a bedroom." He explained to her.

"You were alone, right?" She said, thinking of the worst possible thing he could have need a bedroom for.

"Of course, Ron was snoring and I couldn't sleep so I took a walk around the castle and when I walked by here a door appeared and I found this" Harry said as he thought about what Ginny might have thought when he said bedroom.

She nodded, relieved. "Oh, he does snore loudly, doesn't he?" She laughed remembering back on what Fred and George used to do to Ron.

"Yes he does." Harry smiled as he sat next to her on the navy blue sofa.

She laughed, and tried to find something to talk about. She came up with nothing so she looked down at her hands.

"Is something wrong" Harry asked her as he put his hand on her knee.

She shook her head, "No...no everything is...fine." She said unconvincingly.

"I know something is bothering you, remember you can tell me anything. You know that right?" He said to her in a calm voice, but feeling very concerned.

She nodded, "I'm okay, I'll tell you if I need anything."

"Ok" he said, then kissed her on the cheek.

She smiled, and looked down at her watch. "Oh...I have class. I have to go." She stood up quickly, and ran out of the room. Not saying good-bye, or even that he was still there.

At lunch Harry looked for Ginny but couldn't find her. He asked Hermione, Ron, and Luna but they hadn't seen her. 'Is she ignoring me, did I do something or say something to her' Harry thought.

Ginny was sitting by the lake, looking out at the water. Silently, she picked up a rock, and tossed it across the lake. Harry started frantically looking for Ginny but couldn't find her anywhere. As he was walking down to Hagrid's he saw a lonely body next to the lake and decided he would go and see if it was Ginny. As he got closer to the body he realized that is was Ginny, but she wasn't alone. Ginny was standing with her back to Harry, and the other person. She continued to skip rocks on the water watching them bounce, oblivious to the figures behind her. As Harry kept getting closer he realized that the person with Ginny was Dean. Harry was furious; he thought that she was cheating, so Harry stormed off to the castle.

Ginny turned around, to see Dean. "Oh, hello Dean. Are you done borrowing my notes?"

"Yeah, thanks for that." Dean replied.

"No problem." Dean handed her the notes and walked back towards the castle. Ginny followed later on, wandering to the common room looking for Harry. She sighed, before going off to find Luna.

However Harry was in the room of requirement doing potions homework. But he couldn't focus because he was angry at Ginny for being alone with Dean and not telling him. Harry decided that he would go down to the great hall for some dinner. When he got there he found Hermione and Ron, so he sat and ate with them.

Ginny was sitting with Luna, talking to her. She saw Harry sit down, but she continued to talk to Luna.

Hermione looked at Harry and said "she's over there if you want to talk to her"

Harry looked at Hermione and sighed "I'll see you guys later" He got up and walked over to Ginny and Luna. "Ginny, um can I talk to you."

She looked up, "Yes, I'll see you later Luna." She waved, and followed Harry outside.

Harry took Ginny's hand and took her to the room of requirement. "I want to talk to you about something that has been bothering me all day." Harry said.

She nodded, "Okay what is it?" She was worried, she didn't know what was wrong.

"Well today you ignored me and you were hanging out with Dean."Harry paused for a minute, "are you mad at me?" He asked

She shook her head, "No, of course not. And I wasn't hanging out with Dean."

"Then what were you doing with him? We're you snogging going him?" Harry was getting angry.

She pulled away from him, "Of course I wasn't! He was returning my notes he borrowed!"

"Then why were you ignoring me all day. I couldn't find you anywhere and when I did you were with Dean by the lake." Harry said to her. He was calmer now that Ginny wasn't cheating on him.

"Dean was just giving me my papers, and I wasn't ignoring you. I was just thinking." She said taking another step back from him.

"They why did you run off so quickly the other day?" Harry asked her.

"I had to go to class Harry." distancing herself from him even more, there was a good five feet in between them now.

"Ginny." Harry said. He didn't want her to leave because she was mad at him but he just wanted answers. With every answer he got he had another question but it felt like she was getting angrier with every question. He knew he had to stop asking questions of she really would ignore him.

"What Harry?" She asked, sighing. She pulled her fingers through her hair.

"Never mind, I'm sorry Ginny." He said as he took a step towards her.

"No what is it Harry?" She said looking towards his feet. "I know you have more questions."

"No I don't. You know I love you right" Harry said. He honestly didn't have any more questions for her. All he wanted was for Ginny to love him back.

"I know that." She said looking up towards him.

Harry walked up to her and took her hands within his.

She smiled, and looked at their entwined hands.

Harry gave Ginny a small hug "I'm sorry that I got mad at you but I guess when I saw you and Dean together it just made me..." Harry stopped talking not knowing what to say next

"Jealous?" She asked, hugging him back.

"No more concerned." He said, while he was thinking 'yes, yes ok I'm jealous I'm sorry I can't help it' but he didn't want to admit it.

"Concerned about what?" She asked confused.

"Never mind, I don't want to upset you again" he said thinking about when he asked all of those questions.

She sighed, "You have to talk to me, or this will never work out."

"Concerned about you and Dean but I don't have to worry about that anymore." Harry smiled

"Do you trust me Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Yes I do with all of my heart and mind. Just in that moment though I was scared." Harry said happily.

She nodded, "Okay, good."

Harry pulled Ginny close to him and gave her a hug then very slowly kissed her on her soft, pink lips.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's note**

I hope you are enjoying the Unexpected Bump. I have so many ideas for this story and I'm trying to put them all in one amazing story. I just wanted to give you some background information before I add anymore chapters.

In the story Harry is in his seventh year at Hogwarts meaning Ginny is in her sixth. Dumbledore and Sirius are still alive and Dumbledore is looking for the horcruxes instead of Harry.

I am hoping to post a new chapter each week, if I don't post a chapter I'll post another author's note.

Also, I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. This is just for mine and any other Harry Potter fangirls enjoyment.


	3. Chapter 2

In the morning Harry and Ginny woke up in the room of requirement. Harry rolled over and looked at Ginny who was still sleeping; he combed his fingers through her long red hair. After a few minutes she woke up and turned to meet Harry's eyes. Harry took her waist in his hand and pulled her into him. Ginny forgot that she wasn't wearing clothing until her torso touched his.

She sat up from the bed, bringing the sheets with her blinking the sleep from her eyes.

Harry stayed laying down. "Did you sleep well?" He yawned.

She looked back to him, "Yes, did you?"

"Of course, I had you right next to me" Harry said as he pulled her next to him.

She smiled, "You're so sweet."

Harry smiled sat up and kissed her ear. "We should probably get up and go to class." Harry said as he gave her a big squeeze.

She groaned, "Fine, Accio clothes"

"We don't have to we can skip and just stay in bed." Harry said happily.

"I can't skip Harry, you know that."

"Even after what we did last night?" he asked rubbing her back.

"Yes Harry, even after what we did last night." Ginny giggled.

"You can pretend that you are sick, then ask Fred and George to give you something to make it look like you had a cold." He added.

She smiled, "Harry, I'm not going to be corrupted by the twins."

"Ok fine, but what if I talked to Dumbledore. He wouldn't care he understands young love." Harry said hoping that would do the trick.

"You haven't talked to him all year." She pointed out, before dressing.

"Yes I have, I just go at night so no one sees me. That's how Dumbledore and I want it. I wasn't supposed to say anything to you." Harry added

"No, Harry! Don't tell me things I shouldn't know!" She plugged her ears like a child.

Harry took Ginny's hands out of her ears. "Hey it's ok, he expected me to tell you. Now please come back to bed" Harry asked.

She sighed, "We have class Harry."

"Ok fine lets go. Accio robes!"Harry said with a tired tone.

She looked sadly at him. Not wanting to anger him.

"Don't give me that sad look Ginny it's because of you I'm getting up." Harry smirked. "How bout we meet here Friday night, sleep here the night and then spend the whole day in bed." He asked her, hoping she would say yes.

"Sounds perfect. And I'll give you all the sad looks I want to. " She replied sassily.

"Great! … Bloody Hell! Look at the time we have five minutes till class starts!" Harry said as he gave Ginny a quick peck on the cheek and ran out the door down to potions.

She smiled, and walked to her next class, which was close to their previous location.

At lunch Harry found Ginny sitting next to Hermione and Ron. "Hi Ron, Hermione, Ginny" Harry winked at Ginny when he said her name. Then sat down next to her. 'Why were you late for potions?' Ron asked Harry. "I...uh...overslept, sorry" Harry replied. As Ginny was taking a bite of her chicken Harry whispered in her ear, "I go see Dumbledore tomorrow night, want to come?"

She shook her head, "Can't sorry I have plans."

"With who? I don't mind I'm just wondering."

"Luna, she wants to do some experiment on my hair."

"Oh ok...Is it going to ruin your hair?" Harry concernedly asked.

"We're not sure yet."

"What if it makes your hair green?"

"Then I guess we'll have a problem."

"Yes we would. You wouldn't be my beautiful red-haired girlfriend anymore you would be my beautiful green-haired girlfriend.

She laughed, "You never know, it could make me become bald."

"Well let's hope that doesn't happen." Harry said. At this point he was very concerned he didn't want a bald girlfriend.

"Would you not want to date me if I was bald?"

"No I would." Harry smiled "I'm going up to the common room before class starts to study for a bit, if anyone would like to join me." Harry said as he got up from the table.

Ginny shook her head, "I'm good. I only have one class today."

Harry walked away from the table and up to the common room where he found Fred and George. He decided that he didn't want them to see he so Harry turned right around and left down to the great hall to see Ginny. When Harry didn't see Ginny in the great hall he decided to go to defense against the dark arts. After class he went down to the kitchen to see Dobby and get some food, so that he and Ginny could have a quiet dinner by themselves in the room of requirement. Harry hadn't told Ginny what he had planned for their dinner. He wanted to spend as much time with her today because tomorrow they would hardly see each other. Harry asked Dobby if he could bring the food to them in two hours at the room of requirement. Harry would meet him at the door to get the food and candles that Harry also asked for. When Harry was done in the kitchen he went to look for Ginny so he could give her a note telling her when and where to be for dinner.

Ginny received the note, and smiled

Two hours later Harry was in the room of requirement waiting for Dobby to show up with the food. He was hoping that Dobby would show up before Ginny.

Ginny was running a little late. When she did arrive, there was no door. So she stood outside, trying to figure out what to do.

When Harry realized that he didn't tell Ginny how to get into the room he quickly walked out to the door and found Ginny sitting on the floor in the hallway. "Sorry about that" he said as he gave her a big hug. "Right this way" Harry led Ginny into the room of requirement that was filled with candles, had a beautiful fireplace, and a navy blue sofa. The room smelled of chicken and pasta.

She grinned, "It's beautiful, thank you Harry. It looks amazing."

"I'm glad you like it. If there is something that you want that isn't here let me know and I will get it for you."

She grinned, "Everything is perfect!"

Harry and Ginny started eating, when they finished Harry asked Ginny "Would you like some cake or pie?"

She giggled, "You have both?"

"Well when you know an amazing house-elf that works in the kitchen, you can really get all the food you want. So yes I have both." Harry replied.

She laughed, "Cake then please."

"Ok sounds good..." Harry walked over to get the cake, looked down and saw that there were three different kinds. "Ginny, what kind of cake would you like?" Harry asked her.

She laughed, "What kinds are there?"

"Chocolate, white, and red velvet" Harry said with a small laugh.

"Hmm...how about red velvet?" She asked, giggling.

"Sure!" Harry laughed. He cut two pieces of cake and brought them over to the table.

She laughed, "I think Dobby went a little over board."

Harry laughed "He did, didn't he?"

She nodded, and took a bite of her cake.

"How is it?" He asked, just when she took another bite of cake.

She smiled, "Amazing, of course."

As Ginny finished eating her cake Harry started cleaning up the food.

Ginny smiled, "Is the date over now?"

"Do you want it to be over?" Harry asked her.

"No." Ginny replied, shaking her head.

"Good, cause I didn't want it to be over." Harry smiled.

"We'll I was thinking that we could take my invisibility cloak and take a walk in the moon light. But if you don't want to do that we don't have to."

She stood up, "I'd actually prefer to walk with you."

"That makes me happy, you stay here and I'll go get my cloak." He said, then kissed Ginny on the cheek.

Ginny nodded and smiled, she took a seat on the couch as she waited for Harry to return. Long before it was possible for him to return, someone entered the Room. Ginny's eyes widened as a dark cloaked figure entered the room. She flew to the ground in hopes of the person not to see her. She crawled over to behind a bookcase. She searched for her wand, and pulled it out when she found it.

While that was happening Harry had just got to his trunk and was searching for the invisibility cloak, but it wasn't there. He took out the marauders map so he could find Ron and ask him. Ron was in the great hall with Hermione. Harry ran down to the great hall to Ron and asked him if he had the cloak, and he did so Harry took the cloak from Ron and started walking back to the room of requirement.

Ginny was sitting behind the bookcase hiding from the persona, praying for Harry to come back and save her from this stranger.

Harry finally got to the wall where the room of requirement's doors appear, but the doors weren't appearing. Harry started freaking out screaming for Ginny, hoping she would be able to hear him.

Her eyes flickered towards the door and she gasped as the persona found her. She pulled her wand and tried to protect herself from whoever was beneath the cloak.

Harry decided there was no way of getting in so he went and got Hermione to see if she could help.

The man pulled her out from behind the bookcase and unmasked himself, it was Draco Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 3

As soon as Harry got back to the wall the doors revealed themselves. Harry and Hermione rushed in "Ginny!" They yelled.

Ginny looked over at the two, and she looked back towards Draco who was gripping her arm with his wand at her neck "please help me." She whispered.

"Malfoy!" Harry yelled, "Get off my GIRLFRIEND!"

Draco ran out of the room and Ginny fell to the floor.

Harry rushed over to her and kissed her on the forehead. "Are you okay, what did he do to you?" Harry asked.

Ginny opened her mouth, but nothing came out he had been casting silent spells in her. She looked up towards him with big scared eyes.

"Ginny?" Harry held her in his arms. "Come on we have to go see Dumbledore." Harry picked up Ginny and carried her up to Dumbledore's office.

She wrapped her arms around him. And tried to make another sound but nothing was helping

Harry burst into Dumbledore's office, still carrying Ginny. "Professor, Professor Dumbledore?" Harry called out. "Here Ginny you sit here while I look for Dumbledore." And he placed her on the steps. Harry walked to the upper portion of his office, and found him gazing at the stars. "Professor, please I need your help. Draco Malfoy put a spell of Ginny, and now she can't speak. Please Sir, you have to help" Harry told him.

"Well bring me to her, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said.

Harry took him to Ginny. Ginny was getting weaker and weaker. It was obvious that Malfoy didn't just cast a silencing spell on her. It was something much more dangerous.

"Miss Weasley do you have your wand?" Dumbledore asked.

She nodded and weakly felt around for it. She found it but wasn't strong enough to hand it to him.

"Good now do you have enough strength to write with it?" He asked Ginny.

"Professor are you talking about writing without like Tom Riddle did with my wand in the chamber?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying." Dumbledore replied.

She shook her head softly, and looked over to Harry for some kind of help.

"Right then, we will just have to take your memory. It's okay it isn't going to hurt but Ginny you're the only one who can do this. It looks like you have just enough strength. Now what I need you to do is think about when you were with Draco, think very hard. Now put the tip of your wand to your temple and slowly pull away." Dumbledore told her.

She did just as she was told and the memory fell almost to the ground before Dumbledore caught the memory with his own wand. hen Dumbledore took the memory over to the pensieve, and watched the memory unfold. When he finished watching the memory he quickly walked over to his desk picked up a flask and brought it over to Ginny. "Drink this, it will make you feel better." Dumbledore said.

She tried to lift her arm but all if her strength had left her body. She gave Harry most terrified look possible.

Harry took the flask and put it to her lips.

She swallowed the drink and shuddered. She was able to move around again but it would be a while before she got her voice back.

"In just a few hours you will have your voice back Miss Weasley. Harry, I need you to take her down to see Madam Pomfrey straight away. When you get down there give her this note." He gave Harry a note.

Ginny was still too weak to walk so Harry picked her up and started heading to the door.

"Oh and Harry," Dumbledore said, "we can move our meeting until tomorrow."

Harry took Ginny right down to Madam Pomfrey, gave her the note and sat Ginny on a bed.

Ginny smiled at Harry and tried again to talk but nothing to come out. She pointed towards the quill and parchment paper. She wanted to be able to talk to him without using her eyes only.

Harry gave her the quill and parchment.

She smiled and wrote: thank you Harry I'm sorry that this ruined our date

"It didn't ruin our date, it made it better." Harry smiled.

She wrote: well I don't know how me becoming a mute makes anything better

"Okay, maybe it didn't make it better, but it didn't make it worse."

She smiled and laughed. She wrote: I want to be able to talk again

"You will be just give it some time." He said and kissed her on the cheek.

She smiled and nodded.

"Why don't you get some rest?"

She nodded and laid down. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Harry waited until Ginny fell asleep; when she did he got up and started walking to the door.

"'Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey said. "You can stay the night here if you would like" she opened a curtain revealing a bed next to Ginny that was empty.

Harry nodded, went over to the bed and fell asleep.

The next morning when Ginny awoke, Harry was still sleeping, Madame Pomfrey gave her more medicine and she was finally able to thank her using her voice

As Harry slept he began to have a nightmare, he talked in his sleep, wouldn't stop moving his arms and was sweating like crazy. "Don't kill him, please don't kill him" Harry said as he slept.

Ginny looked over at him, and climbed slowly out of bed, trying not to enforce any pain. She sat down on his bed and softly shook him "Harry? Harry wake up." She whispered trying to wake him and not strain his voice.

Harry woke up suddenly "ahh" he said putting his hand to his scar. "Ginny! How are you feeling?" He asked her as he took his hand from his head and entwined it with her hand.

"Good, are you okay Harry? You looked like you were having a night terror."

"I was, but it's nothing." Harry said quickly.

"Harry, you woke up grabbing your scar it can't be nothing please tell me!"

"Honestly it's okay. I talked to Dumbledore and he said that as long as the same dream is occurring then I shouldn't worry. And neither should you." Harry said as he sat up in bed and put his glasses on.

She nodded "okay but you'll tell me if they change right?"

"You will be the second person, right after I tell Dumbledore, okay?" Harry smiled.

She smiled "I don't care who you tell, I just want to know."

"And you will I promise." Harry smiled, trying to make her feel better.

She grinned "thank you Harry"

'When you are ready you two can leave.' Madam Pomfrey told them.

Ginny nodded and thanked Madame Pomfrey for her help. "Are you ready Harry?"

"Yeah, I am. Are you ready?"

She nodded and took his hand.

"Okay let's go" Harry said and took her hand.

She walked with him to the doors.

"I wonder what time it is." Harry said to Ginny. "I hope breakfast is still being served."

She smiled, "I think that it is around 9 o'clock"

They walked down to the great hall where they found Ron, Hermione and Dean.

Ginny waved and said hi to all of their friends.

Harry sat next to Ron and Ginny sat next to Hermione on the other side of the table. "Hi guys." Harry said.

Hermione began a conversation with Ginny, and they put their heads together. They were talking in hushed voices.

Harry started talking to Ron and Dean about Snape, and the super long homework assignment that they have to do.

Ginny's eyes widened at something that Hermione had said, and she looked over at Harry. She turned back to Hermione and began to argue to her about something.

Ginny didn't realize that Harry had noticed that she looked at him. Harry, Ron, and Dean all decided that they would do the assignment together and get it over with. The three of them got up and excused themselves. Then they went up into the common room. "I have to tell you guys something." Harry said. He explained about what happened last night. Then he mentioned how Ginny looked at him. Dean and Ron were both shocked.

Ginny shook her head, "No that's probably just a rumor... He wouldn't do that..."

Hermione sighed, "He dated her, you never know if he did it or not."

"But...they weren't in love..."

"He's a teenage boy Ginny, he could have"

"But we did Hermione." Ginny added.

Harry took Ron and Dean to the room of requirement to show them what had happened and show them where Malfoy was standing. The boys decided to go back to the great hall. On their way down they ran into Dumbledore, who wanted to speak with Harry. He went with Dumbledore as told and Ron and Dean went to the great hall. Dumbledore took Harry to his office and told him what really happened to Ginny, what spell Malfoy had used and what could have happened to her. "Professor, are you saying that if I hadn't taken Ginny to you then she would have died? That Draco tried to kill her?"

"Yes Harry that is what I am saying. I would like to reward you with fifty points. Now Harry you must not speak of this conversation to anyone." Dumbledore said. "The other professors know what happened and why you are getting these points, but no student must know. Do you understand Harry?"

"Yes Professor." Harry replied.

"Good now be on your way." Dumbledore said to him.

Harry left and ran down to the great hall, and joined Ron, Ginny and Hermione. "Where's Dean?" Harry asked Ron.

"He went to do that essay." Ron replied.

"Hi Ginny, hi Hermione." Harry said.

"Oh hi Harry..." Ginny said nervously.

"Is something wrong? Do you not want me here or something?" Harry asked her.

She shook her head, "no it's not important"

"Are you sure because I can go talk to Dumbledore. I have some questions for him." Harry lied. He knew he wasn't wanted, and that they were talking about him.

"No you can stay here. Unless it is an appointment."

"Okay." Harry said and sat next to Ron.

She nodded and sent Hermione a glare.

Harry started to get angry, he looked at Ron, then Hermione and finally Ginny. "I'll see you later." Harry said, and walked away.

Ginny looked over at Hermione and sighed. She stood up and followed Harry. Harry had gone into the room of requirement so he could practice some spells. Ginny slipped in silently and watched Harry take his anger out by using magic.

Harry saw a small spider on the floor. "Crucio!" Harry yelled. The spider crumpled in pain, Harry pointed his wand at a chair. "Reducto!" Harry yelled as the chair blasted apart. Harry went back to the spider, "Crucio!" Harry yelled again. "Avada Kadavra" Harry said, fell backward and started crying. He then heard movement "Muffliato" Harry said, so that Ginny couldn't hear anything Harry was saying.

Ginny was filled with anger, she had heard some of the spells he was using. She was shaking with anger and stormed from the room. She made it no secret that she was there either; she slammed the door shut and stalked down the corridor.

When Harry heard the door slam he got up and went to Dumbledore's office, he wanted to talk to Sirius about everything that just happened. Dumbledore wasn't there so he went up to the dormitory and pretended that he wasn't feeling well.

Ginny was sitting in the common room, she was fuming. She glared up towards anyone who tried to talk to her.

Right before Harry fell asleep there was a knocking at the window. It was Hedwig, she had brought a letter from Dumbledore, saying Harry needed to go to his office immediately, he wasn't there but Sirius was. Sirius had to talk to Harry. Harry got out of bed immediately and ran to Dumbledore's office when he got there he called for Sirius who was in dog form. Sirius transformed himself back to a human. Harry blurted out everything that happened in the past twelve hours, Sirius didn't even have a second to get a word in. When Harry finally finished Sirius told him to calm down and just talk to Ginny and see if it works. Also that Dumbledore would be gone for a week so he was going to stay in Dumbledore's office if Harry needed anything. Harry didn't know what to say, he was just glad that his godfather was here. Harry gave him a huge hug thanked him and sent Hedwig to give Ginny a note telling her to go to Dumbledore's office. Sirius wrote it so Harry knew Ginny would come.

Ginny received the note and walked down to the office. She opened the door with the pass code and climbed the stairs quietly.

Harry decided to hide so when Ginny walks in all she sees is Sirius.

She looked over to Sirius "oh hello Sirius, I didn't realize you were here. Where is Dumbledore?"

"He isn't here, he asked me to come and watch over you, Ron, Hermione and Harry. He told me what happened to you, I'm glad to see that you are alive." Sirius said "Is there anything on your mind, Ginny?"

"Yes actually. And thank you for your concern. I don't know if I'd be living if it wasn't for your godson."

"What's on your mind?" Sirius asked as Harry was still hiding in the back. He knew what Sirius was doing he was seeing is he could get Ginny to tell him what she was talking to Hermione about.

"Well this afternoon Hermione brought up how Harry dated Cho, and how there was a possibility that...he shagged her."

Harry's mouth dropped.

"Ginny I can honestly tell you that my godson has never shagged anyone...unless he did with you in the past week. Otherwise he hasn't, does that make you feel any better?" Sirius asked.

At this point Harry wanted to come out but he knew he had to stay where he was a while longer.

She nodded, "There is something else...but that it is for him mainly."

"What's the other thing?" Sirius asked in a kind helpful voice.

She began to shake with anger, "This is a matter between me and him. I'll talk to him about it."

"Are you sure? Maybe you should talk to both of us, if it's bothering you this much."

"He used to of the unforgivable curses ." She glared angrily.

"Did he use them on you?" Sirius said very shocked, Harry left this part out when he had told Sirius what happened.

"No, but he killed something." She said angrily.

"Was it a person or a bug? The law is different if it was a bug, but if it was a person..." Sirius said as he looked behind him.

She sighed "it was a bug."

"Then it isn't illegal. He was probably practicing incase Voldemort comes. If it makes you feel any better I'll talk to him about it." Sirius said. At this point Harry knew he couldn't come out especially since Ginny heard him say those curses.

She shook her head "Do what you want as of right now, I am beyond furious with him." She said shaking her head and turned trying to leave the office.

"Ginny wait." Harry said nervously, stepping out of his hiding place.

Ginny had a shocked expression on her face till it turned back to anger. "You were listening the whole time. And you Sirius, you knew that he was here. The only reason you asked me for information on my anger towards Harry was to help snoop for him. How could you? I trusted you, and you used me for Harry's sake." She turned and tried to leave the room. It was clear that she was furious at the two men.

"Ginny stop, please, just listen." Harry begged.

"What?!" She yelled.

"Dumbledore is gone for the rest of the week, so he asked Sirius to come here and make sure that we are ok. When he asked you to come here it was just to see if you were ok, if you needed anything. So please don't blame him, it's all my fault, and I'm sorry. If you want to yell at someone yell at me but not Sirius." Harry took a long pause. "Ginny I don't know if I've told you this but I love every little thing about you, and I hate when we're not with each other. When were not together I feel like a part of me is missing, and when you were talking to Hermione today, I felt like I had lost you forever. I hate that feeling so I went into the room of requirement to blow off some steam. I didn't want to be mad at you so yes I killed that spider and made it suffer extreme pain, but it is the only way I know how to deal with anger. And I am so sorry that you saw that, but I did those things because I never want to hurt you in anyway. I'm so sorry Ginny." Harry confessed as he started balling his eyes out.

She sighed, and wiped some tears that had fallen onto her cheeks "It's just that... You used the same spell that end your parents life's, Cedric's life, and hundreds of other life's. And you used the spell that tortured Neville's parents, and killed them too. I just thought that you were different than that, I didn't think that you would torture something innocent or even take an innocent life. Whether it is a person or a bug."

"Ginny the only reason I did it was because I felt like I lost you. You don't know what it's like to live in a world without parents to teach you things, help you. You don't know what it's like hoping every day that someone will come take you away to a better place. And you don't know what it's like to hate yourself every single day of your life. With Voldemort out there I feel like every day might be my last, not knowing if you're going to see to person you love, the person you want to marry, the person you want to have kids with, the person you want to grow old with, the next day because you could die at any point. I never want to be angry or mad at you. I don't want to raise my voice, or yell at you, because what if that day was my last." Harry sobbed.

Tears were streaming down her face. She didn't know what to do or what to say, she just stood frozen in place and cried silently.

Harry looked at Sirius who was also crying, and then he walked over to Ginny. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "I love you so much Ginny, and I am so sorry for everything." Harry whispered into her ear, as the three of them continued to cry.

She nodded and smiled softly "I love you more than you'll ever know Harry" she wiped a tear from his cheek.

"I promise I'm really sorry about everything. I just want you to be my girlfriend and not be angry with me." Harry wiped the tears away from her eyes with his thumb. Then he wiped his own tears away, and kissed her on the cheek.

She smiled through her tears "I may be mad but you'll never lose me."

Harry smiled. "Do you want to give that spider a proper burial with me?" Harry asked hoping it would make her feel a little better about the whole situation.

She giggled, "Well...okay. I mean it is the least we can do for him."

"Come on let's go." Harry smiled and looked over at Sirius, who was more than happy to see them together again.

"Wait you two, it's after hours and you need someone to go with you... I would be more than happy to assist you." Sirius smiled as they all walked out of Dumbledore's office.

"Ginny, why don't we but him next to the whomping willow, so his body will never be disturbed." Harry said.

She nodded solemnly. "That sounds fine"

They walked outside to the tree and buried the spider.

Ginny entwined their hands together, "Why don't we go back to the common room?"

"Songs like a great idea." Harry said. He was so happy that they weren't yelling at each other.

She smiled and pulled him towards the castle, giving his hand a small squeeze.

"What?"

"Nothing, come on let's go." Harry said as they ran to the castle.

She laughed and her red fire hair whipped on her face. When they got to the common room it was empty except for Ron and Hermione.

"Hi Ginny, hi Harry." Hermione said. "What did Dumbledore want?"

Harry looked at Ginny, he wasn't sure of what she was going to say.

"He was just making sure that if I needed some help with classes that Harry would be willing to help me."

Harry smiled in relief. "Thank you" he whispered in Ginny's ear.

She nodded and watched as Ron and Hermione climbed the stairs. Ginny walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Is everything okay?" Harry asked siting down next to her.

She nodded "yes, is everything okay with you?" She asked snuggling into his side.

"Yes everything is perfectly fine." Harry said putting his arm around her waist.

She smiled happily and snuggled into his side.

Harry held her tightly, "Ginny, do you have any parchment?" He asked her.

She nodded and pulled some out of her pocket "here, what do you need it for?"

"I need to ask Dumbledore a question that has been bothering me." He said taking the parchment from her.

"What is the question?"

"I can't tell you, I swore I wouldn't tell." He said wanting to tell her so bad. Harry took out a quill and started writing: Professor Dumbledore I feel like I need to tell Ginny what really happened the other night. I think she should know that she almost died. -Harry. He wrote and sent it off with Hedwig.

She sighed "what happened to no secrets? Or that you would tell me everything?"

"I want to tell you but Dumbledore made me swear that's why I wrote to him asking if I could tell you." Harry confessed.

"Okay Harry, it doesn't matter though. If Dumbledore didn't want me to know it is probably for good reason. "

"I will tell you though as soon as I the okay from Dumbledore. Besides you should know and I don't know why he doesn't want you to know." Harry said thinking about the conversation her had with Dumbledore.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him. Just then, Hedwig flew through the window caring a note from Dumbledore. Harry untied the note from her leg and read it: Harry I think you're right Miss Weasley does have a right to know what happened to her that night. You must not tell anyone what happened except Miss Weasley. I will be gone the rest of the week and Sirius will be staying in my office to watch over you. -Professor Dumbledore. "Ginny!" Harry said as he sat back down on the couch.

She jumped surprised at his sudden talking. "Yes?"

"I can tell you! He's letting me tell you!" Harry said happily.

She laughed at his happiness "Okay what is it?"

"Ginny, what I am going to tell you is not happy at all. Okay?" Harry said thinking about Draco.

"Okay that's okay I guess"

"Do you remember the other night with Draco? Do you remember what happened?" Harry asked. At this point Harry didn't want to tell her but he knew she had to know.

She nodded "of course how could I forget?"

"Well Draco didn't put a spell on you...he put a curse on you. If I had taken you to any other professor then you would have died...If you would have taken that potion five minutes later you would have died. It's amazing that you can talk and you are perfectly fine. Dumbledore and I are surprised that you made a full recovery. He thought you would be paralyzed forever. I could have lost you Ginny." Harry started tearing up.

She froze; it almost seemed that she stopped breathing.

"Ginny?" Harry said hoping for a response.

"I'll kill him."

"Ginny no, he's trying to get to me and this is how he is doing it. We have to ignore him. The only thing that matters is that you're okay and perfectly healthy, that you're here with me." A tear rolled down Harry's face.

She shook her head, "He tried to kill me Harry. What if he succeeded?" She stood up.

"Ginny clam down, we know that Draco is a Death Eater and he is following Voldemort. He probably made an unbreakable vow to destroy everything that I love. Dumbledore is at his hearing at the ministry right now. He is going to Azkaban. He is going to be locked away. He might even get the dementor's kiss." Harry started crying, he was done with his loved ones being hurt. Harry knew he had to do something.

She sighed and sat down on Harry's lap. "Okay love."

"I promise I will never leave your side" he said as he pulled her in to him.

She smiled and softly kissed his lips.

He kissed her back. "We should probably go to bed."

"Probably but I don't want to"

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"I'd love that."

They both got up climbed the stairs and went to bed.

Ginny smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

The next day Harry woke up and found Ginny's head on his chest, and her arms wrapped around him. Harry smiled; he was glad that she was okay.

She murmured his name and snuggled deeper onto his chest. Harry wanted to wake her up but decided to let her sleep. Ginny stirred in her sleep before waking up and blinking the sleep from her eyes.

Harry looked down at her and smiled "Good morning beautiful"

"Good morning Harry."

"Did you sleep well" He yawned.

"Yes considering whom I was with."

"You're so sweet, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Do you want to get some breakfast?" Harry asked.

"Sure"

Harry sat up in bed and put his glasses on. Then he got out of bed and got dressed while Ginny did the same.

Ginny finished dressing "are you ready"

"Yeah in a second." Harry kissed her on her soft pink lips. "Now I'm ready."

She grinned, "How would you get ready in the morning without me?"

"I don't know but I guess I have Ron, and you know him and food." Harry laughed.

"Aww you kiss Ronald in the morning?" She teased

"Me kiss Ron? Have you seen him?"

She laughed "what, you don't think dear Ron is cute?"

"If I thought he was cute I would be dating him and not you." He laughed.

Her face went to disgusted "I just got an image of you snogging Ron in the room of requirement."

"Oh Ginny, now I have an image of Ron and I snogging in the room of requirement." Harry said as they walked to the great hall..."oh look there's Ron now."

She laughed, "Poor Hermione she'll never know"

He smiled "Nope." Harry sat down next to Ron looked at Ginny and started laughing.

She began to laugh and patted Ron on the back.

Ron and Hermione were very confused about what was going on, but continued their conversation.

Ginny couldn't stop giggling.

"Ginny when Dumbledore comes back I think we both need to talk to him about what I told you last night."

"What would we talk about?"

"I don't know I just think we should talk to him."

She shook her head, "No, I don't want to talk to him about it, you can."

"Okay, whatever you want."

"Yeah, I just don't trust him as much as you do."

"I understand" Harry half-smiled.

She smiled in response.

Harry started a conversation with Ron.

Ginny started a conversation with Hermione.

"Hagrid's birthday is coming up and I want to get him something." Harry said.

"Well I don't know mate, we could ask Dumbledore about getting him a dragon, he's always wanted a dragon" Ron replied

"that's a great idea I'll ask Dumbledore as soon as he gets back!" Harry said.

Ginny was listening to Hermione chat about some grad she got.

All of a sudden a black dog walked through the great hall doors. "Siri..." Harry said

"Harry don't he may not want to be known"

"I didn't mean to sorry. Ron look there's a dog, it's so cute!"

She laughed at his silliness.

Harry finished his breakfast; he went over to Sirius and petted him. "I'll grab you some food, meet me in Dumbledore's office" Harry whispered in his ear. He then made his way to the kitchen while Sirius went to Dumbledore's office. When Harry got to the kitchen he found Dobby who gave him a big plate of food, he then brought the plate of food to Sirius and gave it to him. "You have to be more careful next time" Harry said as Sirius shoved food down his throat. "I have to go to class, but be careful" Harry said then left to go to potions.

After their classes that day Harry met up with Ginny for dinner.

"Hello again love."

"Hi sweetie, do you have any plans tonight?" Harry asked hoping she wouldn't have any.

"Nope none tonight, why have any tricks up your sleeve?"

"Good I wanted to know if you wanted to take that walk under the stars with me."

She smiled "That sounds great!"

"Great meet me in the common room at 9:45."

"Sounds good."

"I'll see you then" he said and went to the common room to do his homework.

She walked towards her next class, although the date was supposed to be happy she had a bad feeling about it.

At 9:45 Harry met Ginny in the common room.

"Hey Harry." She said, nonchalantly.

"Hi beautiful" Harry replied.

She blushed, and looked down towards the carpet.

Harry walked over to her "What's wrong Ginny?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Do you not want to go on our date?" He asked

"No, I want to I'm just...

"worried?" Harry asked.

"I guess I'm more paranoid if anything. It doesn't matter anyways, let's just go on our date."

"It's ok we don't have to it you aren't comfortable with it we can just stay in here, it you would like." He added not wanting to pressure her in doing something she wasn't comfortable with.

"No I wanted to go on the walk actually" she said smiling and taking his hand.

"Okay let's go." Harry said hoping she wasn't lying.

She smiled and tugged him towards the door.

He took her hand and went with her.

They walked outside for a while before she began to get cold.

"It's getting kind of cold, do you want to go back inside?"

"That'd be nice."

Harry took her hand and brought her inside to get warm.

She wrapped her arms around herself.

"Let's go sit by the fire."

"Okay. Good I'm pretty cold."

They walked over to the common room fire and sat down.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Ginny promise me something." He said to her.

"Okay what?"

"You will always remind me of who I really am."

"I think that I can do that." She smiled and lightly kissed him.

"Thanks Gin."

"You're welcome Harry."

"We might want to get to bed it's getting kind of late." He yawned.

"Okay, goodnight then." She stood up and walked towards the staircase.

"So are we sleeping on different beds tonight?" He asked before she went up the staircase.

"We can if you want us to"

"It's up to you."

"Nope it's your choice tonight. I always make the decisions."

Harry got up and followed her to bed.

She smiled and climbed into bed. Watching him follow her was cute.

Harry climbed in bed and put his arms around her.

Ginny snuggled into his chest.

Harry kissed her head and fell asleep.

Ginny quickly followed in suit.


	5. Chapter 4

Harry woke up in the middle of the night not realizing where he was. Then he found himself on the floor next to Ginny's bed. He then crawled back in bed next to her.

Ginny awoke when she felt movement "H-Harry?"

"Yes." He replied

"Are you okay?"

"Yes go back to sleep."

"Okay" she curled back into his chest.

In the morning Harry woke up again on the floor. He looked up and saw Ginny still asleep in her bed.

Ginny rolled over so that she was hidden from his view.

"Ginny." Harry said trying to wake her up, still on the floor.

She groaned "What?!" Obviously not realizing who she was talking to

"I love you Ginny." He said getting to his knees.

"I love you too Harry, are you okay? Why are you on the floor?"

"I'm not sure why I'm on the floor actually. I just kind of woke up there." Harry laughed.

She laughed and rolled over to look at him.

"It's nice to see your beautiful face." Harry smiled.

She blushed and rolled back away.

"Ginny" he sang

"What" she sang back.

"Look at me."

"Why? Maybe I don't want you to."

Harry walked to the other side of the bed and got into the bed. "Now you have to look at me." He said playfully putting his arms around her.

She laughed and tried to pull away from him. Then she closed her eyes.

"I can still see you love."

She growled playfully and dove under the covers.

Harry kissed her forehead.

She smiled and buried her face into his chest.

"Ginny what time is it?" He asked her thinking he might be late for quidditch practice.

"7:30 I think."

"Oh, Ginny we have quidditch practice at 8"

She laughed "We? I don't have to go in this morning remember?"

"Right I forgot Ron and I are the only ones who have to be there."

"If Ron actually shows up this time."

"Well if he doesn't I'm coming right back to you."

"Well considering the fact that Ron never gets out of bed for anything, I think that it is safe to say see you in a few minutes."

"And if he comes?"

"Then I'll see you whenever."

"I'll fly past your window if he comes."

"Okay have fun then."

"Bye love"

She smiled and waved him off.

He left her, only to come back ten minutes later.

"See I told you."

"I think I'm going to ask your mum if she will send him a howler. So that next time he will go to practice."

She laughed "He knows how to avoid those you know?"

"Then I'll kick him off the team."

Her laughter dropped from her eyes "Get out."

Harry thought she was playing around. "Well as you know we are against Slytherin in eight weeks and we have to be prepared so if he's not ready and doesn't come to practices. I'm the captain and I have to take my responsibilities seriously."

"I said get out Potter."

"Ginny."

"OUT POTTER!" She finally yelled.

Harry grabbed his firebolt and went outside.

She sighed and got up. She got dressed and went downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Harry was on the quidditch field trying to come up with new ideas but all he could thing about was Ginny.

Ginny finished eating and went to the room of requirement to be alone and practice some spells.

About noon Ron finally showed up for practice. Harry then told him what happened with Ginny.

"Honestly mate I would have done the same thing. I'll talk to her if you want." Ron told him.

Ginny didn't leave the room of requirement until it was time for class. She left and went to her Astronomy tower.

For the rest of the week Harry and Ginny ignored each other.

Ginny was sitting down at the lake by herself, she was reading a book.

Harry decided that it was time to talk to her so he walked over to the lake. "Hi" he said sitting next to her.

Ginny looked up and saw him before looking back down at her book. "Hello." She said quietly before ignoring him again.

"Ginny I think we should talk." He said.

"About what?" She still refusing to look at him or his eyes.

"Everything, us, last week, our future. Please look at me."

She shook her head, and pulled her red hair forward as a curtain to hide him from her view. "You made your stance pretty clear."

"I don't even know what you're angry about. At least can you tell me that."

"I'm angry that you'd put a stupid quidditch match before you're best friend. Is it always going to be like that?" She huffed before standing up and walking away from him quickly.

"Ginny wait" Harry yelled as he ran after her. "You don't understand"

"What don't I understand?" She asked angrily not stopping her speed away from him.

"I talked to Ron about it; he said he would have done the same thing. I would never put the game before my friends and especially before you."

"That's not the point I'm trying to make. I'm worried that one day you will put something else before me. Kick Ron off the team for all I care."

"Ginny I would never put anything before you, unless it's Voldemort, but that's just to save you from death, and keep you safe."

She sighed and nodded. "I know. I'm just...being over dramatic I guess."

"No you're not." He said stopping her from walking.

She nodded "yes I am I'm sorry."

Harry kissed her, then fell to the ground as Voldemort invaded his mind.

Ginny screamed and dropped down next to him.

"Ginny your father!" Harry yelled.

Her eyes widened "W-what?"

"Take the map get your brothers and Hermione meet me in Dumbledore office. I think something is wrong." Harry said out of breath.

Ginny nodded and ran up to the castle to do what he said.

Harry went to Dumbledore's office where he found Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. He told them what happened, and then he told them he told Ginny to get her brothers. Dumbledore sent one of the portraits to tell the order.

Ginny and all of her siblings rushed in, and Ron was holding Ginny as she cried.

Dumbledore told them what happened as Professor Snape walked in. Then he told the Weasley's to go to the wizard hospital and Harry to go with Snape. Before they left Harry went over to Ginny, "It's going to be okay, he will be fine." He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Harry walked over to Snape.

"Ready Potter?" Snape asked.

"Yes Professor"

Ginny and Ron left to the hospital. The found their father, Fred was comforting Ginny. All of her brothers were over protective of her, and she loved them for it.

Meanwhile Snape took Harry to his office telling him what happened. Snape then told Harry he had to control his mind. After Snape tried to teach Harry how to control his mind for an hour he took him to the wizard hospital to be with the Weasley's.

Ginny was sitting with the twins talking to them about their shop. Although no one was talking to Ron.

Harry went over to Ginny, kissed her head so she knew he was there and then walked over to Ron. "Are you okay?" He asked Ron but Ron didn't say anything he was still in shock.

Ginny laughed when she heard her brothers making dirty jokes about Harry. Just then Sirius walked in. Ginny looked up but didn't do anything. She just wanted to sit with her family.

Harry walked out into the hallway he left out a part of the vision when he told Dumbledore. He wasn't sure if he should tell someone that he was the snake that almost killed Mr. Weasley.

Ginny fell asleep in George's lap, and Bill picked her up taking her over to the couch where she slept.

Harry went back to Hogwarts that night and stayed in the Room of Requirement for two days, having Dobby bring him food.

Ginny left to go back to school, knowing where he went. She entered the room of requirement. "Harry?"

"Yeah?" He said unknowing who he was talking to.

"Are you okay love?" She asked hesitantly.

"I'm perfectly fine" he half-smiled.

She smiled "good"

"How's your father?" He asked

"He's getting better."

"We'll that's good." Harry walked to the window.

"Harry are you sure you're okay?" She said hesitantly.

"Positive." He lied, he didn't want her to know that he tried to kill her father, that he was the snake.

She sighed and nodded. "Okay love."

"Ginny." He said looking at her.

"Yes?"

He walked over to her, "I'm sorry for everything." He said then hugged her.

"Harry I have to tell you something" Ginny whispered struggling to talk.

"What is it Ginny" he said worried.

"You might want to sit down for this." She said walking over to a couch.

Harry looked at her confused and sat on the navy blue sofa.

"Do you remember that amazingly beautiful night we spent here a few weeks ago, before my attack?"

"Of course! How could I forget." Harry said.

"Well…um…err…um…" Ginny wasn't sure how to tell him.

"Gin it's okay what is it?" He asked even more concerned.

"Harry, I'm pregnant!" She blurted out.


	6. Chapter 5

This next chapter is really short. I'm having terrible writers block right now and have no idea what to write next. If you have any ideas or anything that you want to happen in the story, put them in the comments and I will try to incorporate your ideas in somehow. I hope you like the story so far.

Harry stood up quickly, stunned. "Pregnant? How can you be pregnant?"

Ginny looked at him not knowing what he was going to say next. She was scared knowing something bad could happen to them and the baby, when the news ended up getting out. "Harry." She sighed.

"I just don't see how this could happen. How did this happen? Are you sure this isn't a mistake? Woman think they are pregnant all the time when they really aren't. Pregnant, God you're pregnant." Harry rambled on. Then he stopped looked at Ginny. Harry sat back down on the navy blue sofa. "How are we going to raise a child when we are still students ourselves? And what's going to happen to you and the baby if Voldemort kills…"

Ginny stopped him mid-sentence. "He's not going to kill you Harry!" Ginny yelled, not realizing that she was yelling.

"It's possible Gin. Does anyone else know?" He asked hoping that she didn't.

"No and I don't want anyone to know, especially not my family." Ginny started crying. She laid her head in Harry's lap and wiped her hand across her eyes. Harry stroked his fingers through her long red hair.

"It's ok Ginny, but we have to tell someone. If we don't then bad things could happen to all three of us. I know you don't want to tell anyone but just think about it. Think about the good and bad that can come from telling someone. Sleep on it and we can talk about it more in the morning, ok?"

Ginny looked up at Harry. She knew he was right but didn't want to admit it. "Ok I'll think about it, but I'm not making any promises."

"It's getting late, do you want to sleep here tonight?" he asked even though he know the answer. With a flick of his wand they were both dressed for bed. Harry picked up Ginny and carried her over to the neatly made bed. He laid her down and then crawled in net to her, wrapping his arms around her making her feel safe and secure. "I love you Ginny Weasley" Harry said to her, "and I love our baby." He whispered in her ear.

Ginny fell right to sleep in Harry's arms but Harry couldn't sleep. He was too freaked out about the baby. 'How could Ginny be pregnant?' he thought. As Ginny tossed and turned all night in a peaceful sleep Harry was wide awake, thinking about the baby and what he was going to do.


End file.
